familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Svyatopolk Mstislavich of Volhynia (c1115-1154)
}} Svyatopolk Mstislavich (baptized presumably John According to Sigillographic reconstruction by В. Л. Янина. ., circa 1114/1118 Согласно оценке Д. Домбровского.- February 20, 1154) - Prince of Polotsk (1132), Pskov (1138-1148), Berestya (1140), Novgorod (1132, 1138, 1142 -1148), Lutsk (1150-1151, 1151-1152) and Volhynia (1149, 1151-1154), the son of Prince Mstislav Vladimirovich. Biography See also: The internecine war in Russia (1146-1154) In 1132, Svyatopolk in 1132, was prince of Polotsk. Svyatopolk left his brother, Izyaslav, going to Pereyaslavl. But soon the people of Polotsk expelled Svyatopolk, probably they were unhappy with the departure of Izyaslav , and called on the reign of Vseslav Bryachislavich's grandson, Vasilko Svyatoslavich. In 1135 Svyatopolk participated in the campaign together with brothers Vsevolod and Izyaslav to Principality of Pereyaslavl, occupied by their uncle Yuri Vladimirovich (Dolgoruky) . In 1137 Svyatopolk Mstislavich accompanied his brother Vsevolod from Novgorod to Pskov . In the winter of that year, Vsevolod died in Pskov «Ізборник». Історія України IX—XVIII|url=http://litopys.org.ua/novglet|editor=А. Н. Насонов |location =Moscvow-Leningrad|publisher=Изд-во АН СССР|year=1950|page=659}}, and Svyatopolk Mstislavich became Prince of Pskov, who reigned there until 1140 , when Grand Prince of Kiev Vsevolod II gave it to Svyatopolk's brother, Vladimir III Mstislavich of Kiev (1132-1171) and moved Svtatopolk to the city of Berestye . In 1141-1142 Izyaslav transferred to his sister Agafia Mstislavna, the wife of Vsevolod Olgovich: "Ask your brother-in-law to give Peresopnytsia to your brother Svyatopolk," and the Grand Prince of Kiev sent Svyatopolk Mstislavich to Novgorod . But in 1148 Izyaslav, who in 1146 became Grand Prince of Kiev, brought Svyatopolk out of Novgorod and planted his son Yaroslav therere, and Svyatopolk was given by Vladimir-Volynsky . In 1149, Svyatopolk participated with his brother in the war against Yuri Dolgoruky. In Vladimir-Volynsky Svyatopolk Mstislavich was short-lived prince, and yielded to the reign of his brother Izyaslav, expelled from Kiev by Yuri Dolgoruky. In 1150 he ruled in Lutsk. When Izyaslav with the help of the Hungarians moved again against Yuri Dolgoruky, Svyatopolk Mstislavich accompanied his brother to guard him from the Prince of Halych Vladimir Volodarevich, who followed Izyaslav's army. In the same year he helped his brother in the struggle against Yuri and again was put in charge of Vladimir-Volynsky, where he ruled until his death. In 1152 the Grand Prince of Kiev Izyaslav Mstislavich undertook a campaign against Vladimir Volodarevich. Svyatopolk Mstislavich came to his brother in Peresopnytsia with his army, but Izyaslav sent him back to Vladimir-Volynsky. In the same year Svyatopolk Mstislavich went with Izyaslav to Novgorod against his Yuri Dolgoruky's son Vasilko, but this campaign ended in peace. In 1153 he participated in Izyaslav's campaign against the Prince of Halych Yaroslav Vladimirovich Osmomysl. Historiographers note that Svyatopolk probably did not have special abilities and did not have a personal initiative. He never did anything himself and only helped others, mainly his brother Izyaslav. From 1143/1144 he was married to Eufimia, the daughter of the Prince of Olomouc Otto II the Black Л.Войтович КНЯЗІВСЬКІ ДИНАСТІЇ СХІДНОЇ ЄВРОПИ. They did not have any children. Notes Literature Category:Princes of Polotsk Category:Princes of Pskov Category:Princes of Berestya Category:Princes of Novgorod Category:Princes of Lutsk Category:Princes of Volhynia Category:Married in 1144 Category:Year of marriage uncertain